Sunset
by Moiranna
Summary: KyouyaTamaki. Kyouya watches the sunset, realizing that he has to let go of Tamaki. But maybe there is hope even in the darkness.


**Title**: Sunset

**Rating**: G-PG

**Realm**: Ouran Koukou Host Club

**Pairing**: Tamaki/Kyouya, one-sided Tamaki/Haruhi

**Warnings**: None. I felt like writing something pure fluff :p

**Word-count**: 919

**Disclaimer**: the Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and the music thereof belongs to Peter Jackson and Howard Shore. The characters from Ouran Koukou Host club belong to Hatori Bisco. I just play along with them.

**Notes**: My first thought when starting writing this was to follow up from the story "Mine," but as I kept on writing I realized that this takes place on another time, another place, before the two of them became an item (at least in my world). And I wrote this little story after watching _"the Lord of the Rings: the Two Towers_" and then listening to the soundtrack one too many times. The little poem/song is from the OST; originally meant for Éowyn and sung in Old English. I found it strangely appropriate for Kyouya-senpai, and wrote this based on it.

**Summary**: Kyouya-Tamaki. Kyouya watches the sunset, realizing that he has to let go of Tamaki. But maybe there is hope even in the darkness.

_She never saw the sun's rising. Too busy with the day's first chores  
__But oft she would watch the sun's fading as the cold of night crept over the moors  
__And in that moment she felt the loss of everything that had been missed  
__So used to feeling the spirit sink  
__She had not felt her own heart's wish  
___

Kyouya watched the sun set for the day in total silence, noticing the heavy rain clouds that loomed far away on the horizon and the chill of the night that slowly started to creep up. Somewhere in the distance seagulls cried out, and the sounds of the salty waves that crashed against the shore were all the sounds that could be head. As the sky was painted in the colours of red, gold and blue and the golden orb of life sank below the ocean he shook his head to himself, privately wondering why he hadn't time to do more on this day. It was always like this.

When he woke up he instantly begun working, trying to please everyone around him, and trying to profit from it in the same time. To make Tamaki acknowledge him for someone besides from that dreaded 'mother' he'd call him on numerous occasions.

But in a way it was also very comforting to be called just that. To know that he was in the range of that bright speck of gold that was the sun of his world; touched by it if even in a way that didn't satisfy his needs.

Sighing inwardly he turned his gaze to look at the object of his thoughts, whom was currently down on the sandy beach, sitting on a blanket while wooing some girl just because he could. The sight of him clad only in a pair of navy-blue shorts, skin and hair tinted gold and cupper in the setting sun made Kyouya's heart skip a beat, even though he'd never admit it to anyone. He saw what was happening down there as something incredibly bittersweet, for although he very much desired to change place with that girl he also wanted Tamaki to settle down with some nice girl, forget all about him and live a normal life. Eyes taking in the delicately carved figure he allowed himself the brief pleasure of studying him, blocking out the girl down there, whom although her long dark-brown curls and deep green eyes didn't catch his eye. It was the blonde – and only the blonde, that would ever come to his line of sight. Just this once he'd look at him, then he'd turn his back on him – forget it all. Just a few more moments.

He heard the footsteps behind him but paid them no attention; he just raised his head slightly as he gazed down from the plateau he was standing upon. Shifting his weight slightly he felt the mixture of sand and grass crunch below his sandal clad feet, an occasional strand of grass teasing his bare toes.

"You should tell him," a soft voice called from behind him, and from the corner of his eye he saw a short dark-haired figure come to stand next to him.

Kyouya tilted his head slightly to the side as he studied the girl with a neutral expression on his face. Her hair stood to almost all edges as the wind blew through the almost long hair, the white t-shirt a little too large on her small frame. Her head was turned to the ocean, her gaze at the sun, which hovered just above the surface of the water, to any minute sink down and shroud the world in darkness.

"And why should I tell him?" He replied in a calm tone, he too facing the bluish black waters some hundred yards ahead of them.

Her voice grew warm with emotions as she answered him. "Every time you enter a room he lights up, becoming even more animated. On occasions he gets more intimate with our customers to try to please you, showing you how good he is."

A soft smile played on Haruhi's face as she said those words, and Kyouya realized that she too cared a lot for their King. He'd seen the signs earlier on, but now he realized that she as well loved Tamaki, albeit more quietly, and that she was equally willing to put that away to save their friendship. The taller dark-haired figure gave a rare smile, watching the girl's eyes widen before then mimicking him. They both knew what the other was thinking, something which was very rare especially when it came to one Ohtori Kyouya.

As if bound together they both turn to watch the sun's final rays touch the sky before it vanished behind the surface of the ocean, leaving the sky in shades of orange, crimson, violet and dark blue. Down there upon the sandy dunes of the beach two figures made their way back towards the hotel they were all staying at, neither of them having noticed the two figures that had been watching them from up on the plateau, their faces with similar expressions of pain and longing.

Rain would pour down the sky for several hours during that night, and when the sun would rise in the morning to banish the rain it'd reveal the two figures, one as dark as the night and the other a figure of light, that closely entwined would watch the sun's rising.

There would be no work this day.  
__

Fin


End file.
